Kol Koman:A Bounty hunter's story
by mayhem in a box
Summary: Young Kol Koman never asked for the life he was given but now he must cope with it and overcome multiple challenges that teach him about himself, others, and the way of the galaxy...no matter how cruel they all may be.


Kol Kamon: A bounty hunters story.

**Chapter 1: A new assignment**

The morning was bitter cold as the imperial shuttle landed on the desolate planet of Hoth. It landed in a small imperial encampment where the Vader's first division "black Ice Brigade" An elite imperial tactical assault force that was stationed on Hoth resided. As the main shuttle door slowly opened an imperial officer stepped out. His various medals and battle scars basically told his story for him. As he folded his arms behind his back he said "Your multiple failed attempts to overtake Blizzard base have infuriated lord Vader and you are now being assigned a bounty hunter." Blizzard base is a major rebellion holdout on Hoth and also is a major problem for the empire

"Save your breath windbag we don't need a bounty hunter!" Said Sergeant Den Higgins an elite long time member of the Black Ice brigade, His heavily stained white armor glistening in the early morning sun. "Our Brigade is working fine! We just can't find an opening, keep in mind we're ONE brigade of troops against a major rebel holdout, what we need is more funding!"

"What!" scoffed the imperial officer as he wiped off one of his medals, a big shiny Imperial symbol signifying his 3rd rank officer placement. "So you can waste it on more Corellian ale?"

"That was only once! And Ragon is spending time in the stockades for that Negligence!" as Den balled his fists in anger.

"Regardless, that is not the point. The bounty hunter is waiting in the bounds and becoming impatient!" The imperial officer stepped into the shuttle and came out with a tall shady figure in dark navy blue armor with dark red trimming, His torso plate and helmet resembled the long deceased Jango fett except for his helmet inlet which was jagged and somewhat frightening.

"Even though you reject him in every way possible, He's yours now and you should treat him with respect lord knows he deserves it more than you rapscallions!" The Imperial Officer scoffed as he entered the shuttle and jokingly waved goodbye.

"So" Higgins began with a big smirk on his face. "What's…?"

"Now Sergeant I'm just going to stop you there." The Bounty hunter interrupted "I know your insult was going to be very original and hilarious but I'll save you the oxygen. Lord knows people like you need as much as they can get to fill up their immense heads." The Bounty hunter said as Higgins formed a scowl on his tan, blushing face. "I go by Kol Koman and that's all I wish to tell to you because I don't want to become too attached to any of you because I am such an amazing person you will miss me once I leave this rock and get my pay from the big man Vader."

"You can't speak to me that way I'm the leader of this operation, and a Sergeant grade 2! I've probably seen more action in one battle than you've seen in your whole life!" yelled Higgins in a fit of rage.

"Ooooohhh I'm soooo sorry leader." Started Kol sarcastically "So I suppose you've seen your home being burned down by droids with your baby sister and your mother still inside and have heard their screams but haven't been able to do a goddamn about it because your only ten years old! But of course you've been though 20 times worse! So go ahead and tell me, Are you feeling strong my friend?!! ... Where are my quarters?" A wave of silence rolled over the group like an ominous cloud as they all pointed to a small white building. "Thanks." Said Kol as he left. No one spoke to him the rest of the day.

** ……**

That night Kol sat staring at the roof of his quarters. With his helmet off he had long shaggy dark brown hair, a white face with blue eyes, and a large jagged scar that ran down his face. All of a sudden a knock came from his door and a small voice said "Um Kol…" and then Kol got up and went to the door and opened it. "You forgot you blaster rifle outside I figured you'd want it back, by the way my name is Private Beth gala." Said a medium height woman with long blonde hair in a ponytail, deep brown eyes, and very fair skin. From the looks maybe she was about 26 years.

"Much obliged." Said Kol as he took his rifle.

"Um…Kol." Said Beth trembling "You mind if you tell me what happened out there? I mean you don't have to but…" Beth was stopped as Kol turned around his face was as stone cold as Hoth itself as a flicker of sadness came across his face for a split second.

"Why do you want to know?" Said Kol with either anger or sadness in his voice but maybe a mixture of both.

"I figure how you handled it out there you really had no one to vent to." Said Beth now shaking like a leaf in a hurricane "I think you need a shoulder to cry on. I specialize in psychiatric help. I used to talk to Storm troopers that had suicidal thoughts because of the things they've seen, and I think I can help." Said Beth.

"Listen bright eyes, my life story is my life story and you have no right to come in and ask things that are clearly none of your business! So just scurry on out of here and let's continue our coexistence as people who work together in war and no as friends!" Said Kol.

"Well excuse me for wanting to help you with something that you can apparently not handle yourself! " Yelled Beth now getting exasperated.

"OH BETH PLEASE BURN ME IN THE FIRES OF MUSTAFAR FOR NOT WANTING TO TELL A RANDOM PERSON I JUST MET ABOUT MY CHILDHOOD THAT YOU HAVE HAD NO PART IN!!"

"Why do you have to do this? I just wanted to help you if this is how you communicate with people it's a wonder why anyone would want to acquaint themselves with you!"

"I could say the same thing about you! I've met your type people that think they can just sweep into any problem they want and fix it instantly! Well guess what! You take all of your psychological SHIT and leave me alone!"

"Well good luck with your pathetic, loner life because I give up!" Cried Beth as she silently began to sob and ran out the door.

_Maybe I was too hard on her._

Thought Kol as he rolled over into his bed. Even though she barged into his personal business he couldn't help but wonder if he was turning down the only person that he could vent to. But he was too tired to think right now it was a long ride to Hoth and his back was killing him, so he turned off the light and fell asleep instantly.

_(Hey guys this is my first fanfic and there is more to come but please be merciful in the comments if you think it sucks.)_


End file.
